


That's what I thought

by chaos_monkey



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode: s02e17 Coup d'Etat, Ficlet, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Off-screen Anal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sheppard is sexy and he knows it, but only mildly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Political bridges are being mended between Atlantis and the Genii after the successful coup. Colonel Sheppard and Ladon Radim, new leader of the Genii, have a chance to hold some... private negotiations of their own.
Relationships: Ladon Radim/John Sheppard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	That's what I thought

With the negotiations finally done for the day, Ladon followed Sheppard into the unfamiliar room— and was slammed back against the wall the moment the door closed behind them. 

“I _knew_ I’d read you right,” Sheppard growled, eyes flashing; and then his mouth was on Ladon’s and all Ladon’s thoughts scattered like chaff on the wind. All he managed to do was moan, the sound muffled by Sheppard’s tongue in his mouth as they fumbled blindly at the various fastenings of one another’s clothes. 

Ladon should have had a quicker time of it, pushing Sheppard’s already-open jacket off his shoulders to fall to the floor with a soft _whump_ of fabric before moving down to the Atlantean’s belt and fly. But his progress was severely hampered by the way the man’s hips were pressed against him, pinning him hard to the wall, and the fact that Sheppard’s hands had slid up under his shirt the moment his jacket was unbuttoned, the touch sending shivers dancing across Ladon’s bared skin and distracting him even further. 

Ladon was already panting by the time Sheppard broke away, leaning back to strip his own black t-shirt off over his head and then tug Ladon’s pants open. And the sight he made— already messy hair even more disheveled, lips red and kiss-swollen, his leanly muscled torso bare above those combat pants riding _tantalizingly_ low on his hips… 

He had absolutely _no_ right to look so good. 

“Y’know I gotta admit, I never thought diplomatic negotiations could be so… _stimulating,_ ” Sheppard commented. That lopsided smirk tugged at his mouth, his tongue slipping out to wet his lips; and then he ducked his head, buried his face in Ladon’s neck, and slid both hands into the back of his pants. 

Ladon huffed out a breathless laugh, closing his eyes and tilting his head to give Sheppard better access. “Honestly… neither did I,” he answered, rolling his hips to grind his rapidly-thickening cock against the front of Sheppard’s thigh with a throaty groan. 

Sheppard’s hands tightened on his ass, mouth hot and wet, teeth sharp on the sensitive skin of his neck, and Ladon could _feel_ the vibrations against his throat when the Atlantean Colonel growled, “I’ve been dying to bend you over all _goddamn_ day, you know that?” 

Ladon trembled, his fingers tightening on Sheppard’s shoulders and a powerful mix of desire and nerves rippling through him. “I— I don’t know if I should… um— _fuck,_ ” he gasped as Sheppard thrust against him. 

One more hard suck and bite that sent a hot flare of pleasurepain straight to Ladon’s core, and then Sheppard’s mouth left his neck with a wet slurp that had his cock twitching in his unfastened pants. 

“Ah,” Sheppard said knowingly, pulling back just far enough to meet Ladon’s gaze. Lust-darkened eyes meandered down Ladon’s heaving chest, pinning him to the wall just as effectively as the hips still pressed against his own. 

“Correct me if I'm wrong,” Sheppard drawled conversationally, working Ladon’s jacket and shirt off as he spoke. “But I’m guessing, now that you’re the… big leader ‘n all of the Genii—” Ladon twitched and gasped, need thrumming through his veins as Sheppard slid his pants down his hips to free his straining erection— “you’ve got it in your head that it’s somehow… not _appropriate_ to let me fuck your brains out. Even though you _really,_ really want me to. Am I getting warm?” 

Sheppard dropped to his knees, looking up with his mouth hovering teasingly _just_ next to Ladon’s cock, close enough he could feel the warmth of Sheppard’s breath. Ladon flushed, unable to hold back a jerky nod, his cock bobbing in the cool air as it twitched again at the mere thought of Sheppard behind him, buried to the hilt inside him— 

“Mm. That’s what I thought,” Sheppard said, and then his mouth closed hot and wet around Ladon’s cock and sucked him in. 

Ladon groaned, tangling his fingers in Sheppard’s messy hair and watching his head bobbing in one- two- three sloppy, noisy strokes— until he abruptly pulled off again, grinning up at Ladon and licking his lips, already spit-shiny and red. 

“ _I_ figure, if you’re in charge…” Sheppard started, popping back up to his feet to cover Ladon’s mouth with his again, “…doesn’t that mean _you_ get to decide?” 

He took a step back and Ladon groaned, watching as the Colonel quickly unfastened his pants and pulled himself out. Idly stroking one hand over his stiff cock, Sheppard bit his bottom lip and gave Ladon an expectant look; clearly confident Ladon wasn’t going to turn him down.

Cocky bastard was right, too. 

“I suppose that could be one way of looking at it,” Ladon managed hoarsely, and Sheppard grinned and led him over to the bed. 

An hour or two later, sprawled in the sweaty tangle of bedding, half-asleep and perfectly sore in _all_ the right places, Ladon had to admit…

Sheppard had some _very_ convincing arguments. 


End file.
